ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DrAssassin/archive7
Talk page archived. November 26 Yep Yep, I think it should have a spot. 20:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Gotek I notice you have made some pictures and put them into sigs. I was wondering if it would work in my round sig if you made a picture of SSJ4 which fades from Green to Silver and the Vegito with colors fading from Yellow to Blue? 04:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I didn't know that. Well if it doesn't work I don't mind I just thought it would look cool in my sig. 04:33, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I will see how well it works. Thanks for making the pics. 04:54, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Umm, I can't figure out how to get the pictures inside the sig like Nonoitall does on dbw. Do you know how to do it or should I ask him? 05:22, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I figured out how to get it to work. I had to get help from 10X from dbw. 06:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) 16:20, November 27, 2011 (UTC)}} Long time no see Gotek! I like the new sig! I have been drawing pictures on Paint.NET. They are on this page, Kyūsokuna. [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls love me']] 20:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) That is really cool Gotek, I love it!!!!! :D 02:34, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D 02:37, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gotek, how are you? I read your talk page on Bleach RP wiki, and I'm sorry about this Blala guy! So, what are you going to do? 15:42, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing good! Lol, yeah we can both undo everything they've done no problem! :) Haha, thats the first Tien template I've ever seen, it's great! Nice colors, nice picture, nice phrase (lol) good job! :D 16:10, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey do you know the hexadecimal number that matches the eyes of a super saiyan? 19:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Jobs Which one of Nappa77's old jobs did you take? 22:49, November 28, 2011 (UTC) He said something to me about giving you Fictional Character of the Month to you because you asked for it first. If you want it I'll take page of the week or vice versa if you wish. 22:54, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. I'll go make the changes on the meetings page real quick. 23:13, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gotek, I'm good hbu? :D Lol, I completely forgot about YTK, I think I just stopped writing when it was named one of the worst fan fics online XD But I'm glad you like it! 16:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Swear we're still going up with this whole swearing? Listen, me and the other users often swear ourselves honestly; and in TOC, there's a ton of swearing momments 35px55px35px[[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69雨雲' ]]35px55px35px 21:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Is there anyway We can change the coding so that there is and indent or something to make room for the ad space Wikia decided to put in? 04:20, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Well It would be nice if we figured out something, that space is annoying. I don't like squeezing it cuz that makes the page longer. Hmm... 04:45, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow, thanks Gotek! :D Here's the website I used to make it look blue and stuff XD http://ipiccy.com/editor I'm doing really good, hbu? (Nice sig btw!) 03:10, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Yup. :) 03:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright, sorry but Im on my grandparents old computer I dont think it runs chatango. 03:42, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, yeah Im looking for a new one XD 03:47, December 2, 2011 (UTC) hey, will you get on chat gotek? (Billybobdafunnie guay's sister 15:08, December 2, 2011 (UTC)) Gtek I have some animated pictures of DBZ characters that I made. U can use these for the anime! Just ask me if you want them! [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls are so obsessed']] with me' 02:18, December 3, 2011 (UTC)' Can I use your character Gotek? Hey Gotek, sorry I missed the meeting! DX 02:18, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ^_^ I really like the Turles one too, so I'll use one on each wiki. I'm doing great, hbu? 02:43, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Thats good! Hey Gotek, could you please help me with my talk page? The font is like really big! 02:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh gee, I'm sorry Gotek I wasn't thinking about that! Thanks for the help! :) 07:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure, thanks Gotek! :) 14:36, December 5, 2011 (UTC) It's awesome Gotek, I couldnt find a more awesome Turles pic myself XD Thanks man! ^_^ 14:50, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I am the Armageddon! 15:24, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gotek You have improved SonGotek, but this isn't my account, it's my friends. But anyway my dad doesn't let me on wikia. He only let me this one time. But i think this wiki is already in good hands. I noticed that we have two kaio ken pages that are nearly similar. Here and here. One of them should be removed. -Piccolohan19 Hey Gotek, cool infobox! Haha, we like a lot of the same things (But now I'm a litte hungry XD) 17:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ^_^ I'll change it back to Turles but I found this on Deviant art and thought it was the coolest thing! XD 18:46, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Those are both great, I like the blue one a little more though. Good job, thats a nice unique sig! ^_^ 19:34, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I can see what you're talking about, but they're both still pretty great! :) 19:40, December 6, 2011 (UTC) DB: NL Here is the picture i was going to use for your character, tell me if you want this one or not. I cant make a sig why Mammad313